Sorrelpaw
s o r r e l p a w ___ i d e n t i t y ___ b a c k s t o r y kithood It was a hot spring day, and two kittens were born to a she-cat named Bramble and a tom named Foxfur. The kittens were both given Clan names—Sorrelkit and Thistlekit—and Foxfur was to take them to his Clan, WillowClan, where he would raise the kits to apprenticehood and allow them to decide where they would go once old enough. The kits had grown curious of whom their mother was, and always listened carefully when Foxfur had told them of her, always describing her as, "an elegant, independent, intelligent she-cat with the most stunning hazel eyes." Though they hadn't learned her name until later on in kithood. The two kits eventually grew, and began to eat prey and play-fight with each other and the other kits in the nursery, remaining cautious of the sleeping queens and newborn kits. apprenticehood All good things eventually came to an end. Upon six moons they gained apprenticeship from the leader of WillowClan, Sunstar, and the new deputy, Foxfur, their father. The two were given choices of whether they were to stay, or to leave after a moon of training. Thistlepaw stayed whilst her sister, Sorrelpaw chose to leave and begin a new life within a new Clan, where she'd learn their tactics and strategies, eventually becoming a warrior. Seven moons rolled by quicker than expected, and Sorrelpaw was given a small bundle of carrying herbs and some loose prey. She set off in search of a new Clan after saying her goodbyes. Even though her father began to tear up, she knew he was supportive of her, and knew this day were to come. During her journey to a new Clan, she encountered a badger and made a new friend, Smoky, whom she quickly fell in love with. But upon his betrayal, leaves with tears in her eyes. He is still in the back of her mind, even today. Not short after departure from Smoky, she stumbles upon CarnationClan's territory and is found by a small, black she-cat whom she knows as Nightstar, now. After returning from hunting with two mice, she pads in CarnationClan's camp, where she later befriends a white she-cat name Echoflight, whom she wants to get to know better. She meets a white kit, named Angelkit whom is mute, and though she wants to know her better she doesn't really talk to her. She is also mentored by Split, now. ___ e x t e r i o r sorrel 'is a slim she-cat, built for running. She has a chocolate brown pelt with orange patches, along with tabby stripes. She has a small, white spot on her chest. She also has intelligent, calm, almond-shaped hazel eyes. ___ '''build: sorrel '''is slim and scrawny, but built just right to run quickly on many plains. '''pelage: sorrel's '''pelt is chocolate brown & orange, or otherwise, calico. She has a small white spot on her chest. She is also a tabby she-cat, making her pelt even more complicated and flashy. '''eyes: sorrel's '''eyes are intelligent and calm. They're hazel and almond-shaped. '''scars: sorrel '''has no scars at the moment. '''claws: sorrel's '''claws are thin and long, but are not fragile. '''voice: sorrel's '''voice is very sweet, and collected, however, she has a deep Canadian accent which kind of covers it. ___ p e r s o n a '''Sorrelpaw '''is intelligent and witty, she has great communication and leadership skills, which she has developed throughout her life, and as she grows they will only get better, or worse. Coming from a different Clan, she has way more vocabulary she knows, so she tends to speak a little fancier, or different from others, though she may grow out of it. Though, like every cat, she has flaws, and is overly protective, which can result in annoyance of whom she is protecting. She is also clingy, and a perfectionist. She's also a realist, maybe too much. ___ '''positives: '''intelligent, communication & leadership skill '''neutrals: '''perfectionist, realist, witty '''negatives: '''over-protective, clingy, different vocabulary terms ___ e y e c a n d y beep beep ___ '''physically: ' 'mentally: ' ___ r e l a t i o n s Foxfur (NPC)/Father & WillowClan Deputy/"You were the best father and deputy a cat could ask for."/ Thistlepaw (NPC)/Sibling/"You'd be the sister I'd always wanted, if we weren't biologically related."/ Smoky (NPC)/Rogue/"You disgust me! I cannot begin to believe that you would turn your back on me! I cannot believe I still m-miss you.."/ Sunstar (NPC)/WillowClan Leader/"You're a great leader, it's a shame you only have so many lives left."/ Alderfur (NPC)/Close Friend & Dead Deputy/"You were the greatest cat anyone could ask for.. It's a shame you never met your kits, and died so young."/ Sweetfang (NPC)/WillowClan Warrior & Alderfur's Mate/"You treated my friend with respect and love, I couldn't ask more of you."/ Missingears (NPC)/Buddy & WillowClan Medicine Cat/"You may be deaf, and have terrible eyesight, but you're the funniest, and greatest Medicine Cat i'll ever know."/ Leafpaw (NPC)/Friend & WillowClan Medicine Cat App./"Loosen up a little, you need it."/ Honeykit (NPC)/WillowClan kit & Alderfur's kit/"What a precious kit, it's quite a shame I had to leave so soon, we would've been the best of friends."/ Birdkit (NPC)/WillowClan kit & Alderfur's kit/"He sure takes after his father, the little dork!"/ WillowClan cats/Old Clan mates/"Thank you, everyone, for the support and allowing me and my family to stay within your group."/ Nighstar (Preyhuntress)/CarnationClan leader/"Thank you for taking me in, I'll prove myself worthy, do not threat."/ Echoflight (Gasterblastersmaster)/CarnationClan warrior/"Though we didn't meet too long ago, you're pretty neat, Echoflight."/ Angelpaw (bunnycare30)/CarnationClan apprentice/"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding when we originally met, I didn't know you were unable to speak. But now that I know, i'll keep it in mind. Don't worry!"/ Split(Preyhuntress/CarnationClan warrior)/"He's my mentor, and I will respect him and listen to him so that one day I will eventually be a warrior. I'd also be curious in getting to know him better.."/ ___ q u o t e s '''in roleplay "What've I ever done to you? Nothing, that's for darn sure!" -(upset) Sorrelpaw to Smoky "He sure is Alderfur's son, that's for sure.." -Sweetfang agreeing with Sorrelpaw "C'mon, loosen up once in a while. Every cat needs it!" -Sorrelpaw to Leafpaw out of roleplay "Quote" -Credit ___ g a l l e r y coming soon! :3 ___ c r e d i t 'banner: '''google image search, credit to unknown '''format: '''by myself, Janie.Got.A.Gun with a little inspiration '''ref sheet: '''made by morytha on DA, colored by Janie.Got.A.Gun ''please ask to use this format by Janie.Got.A.Gun, thank you. Category:Apprentices Category:Original Characters